I Loved Her, Then She Was A Zombie
by Chipmunk Chica
Summary: A cute random one-shot about Alvin showing Brittany he loves her creatively. Zombies make some pancakes! Epilouge tomorrow!
1. Do You Love Her?

**Hey guys! I got the idea from this game at . I forgot to add the disclaimer to my other story, so here it is: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Hope you enjoy!**

"You play too much!" 17 year old Brittany Miller yelled at her long time boyfriend, Alvin Seville. She stormed through the house until she reached her bedroom door, which she slammed in his face.

"C'mon Britt. I was just playing!" Alvin insisted.

"NO!" She insisted from behind the door. Then, a soft thud shook the door.

"A pillow? Real tough Britt." He teased.

Wrong move. The door swung open, and out stepped Brittany, who grabbed his red tee and pulled him close.

"Look pretty boy. I'm not afraid to hurt you." She said, before slipping into the room with another loud thud.

"Love you too!" he shouted to his girlfriend.

With a grunt, he turned around, to see Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, with hands on hips, and glares on full blast.

"What did you do now Alvin?" Eleanor said, coldly.

"Eleanor. That hurts. You feel that I, the honorable Alvin Seville, provoked your sister. I thought we were friends." He wiped a fake tear.

"Yes." She said, simply.

He popped his head up saying, "Smart girl."

"What did you do Alvin?" Jeanette interogated.

"I only said that her new eyeliner made her look kind of-"

"RACOONY! HE SAID MY $25 EYELINER WAS RACOONY!" Brittany yelled, swinging out from her bedroom.

Jeanette and Eleanor just tilted their heads back and groaned.

"I won't talk to him until he apologizes." Brittany said.

Alvin rolled his eyes and muttered "Apologize for WHAT?" Alvin said.

Brittanny scoffed and slammed the door once more.

"Alvin, I think you should just go." Jeanette stated.

"What?"

"You and Brittany are too hard-headed to notice, but this relationship is nothing but poison. You always hurt her." Eleanor said.

"Hey! She hurts me sometimes too!" he exclaimed.

"How?" Jeanette questioned.

"Brittany is always hurting my…little brother." He said.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked worriedly.

"No my closer little brother." He said stressing the words out.

"Theodore?" Eleanor asked.

"For Pete's sake, she decks me. Kicks me in my nuttie buddies!" he said exasperatedly.

"Oooohhh…" said the sisters.

"I gotta go." He said pushing through Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Bye!" Eleanor said.

* * *

"Women!" Alvin said flopping down of the bottom of the tri-bunk.

"What now Alvin?" Simon and Theodore called from the top bunks.

"Brittany is mad at me, Jeanette and Eleanor hate me, and they want me to 'stop hurting Brittany'." He mocked the sisters.

"They're aren't completely wrong , you know." Theodore said.

"What? I love Brittany! How could you-" he stopped realizing what he just said.

"Did Alvin Seville just say the 'l' word? I never thought I'd see the day." Simon said.

"Shutup. I guess there is something to those press-on nails that drive me crazy." Alvin sighed.

"Why don't you go tell Brittany that instead of us?" Simon said.

"Well, telling you guys that I love her is easier than telling her. You aren't my type." Alvin smirked.

"Har de har har." Simon laughed sarcastically, jumping down to the ground.

"But seriously, Alvin. You need to tell her." Theodore said, following Simon.

"How? Your girlfriends won't let me in the house. Not that it matters. Brittany won't talk to me anyway." Alvin said.

"Tell her you love her in a way that touches her heart." Theodore said.

"Use a love potion." Simon said.

"Bake her a cake." Theodore said.

"Write her a love song." Simon said.

"Or a poem." Theodore suggested.

"I know just what to do." Alvin said.

"Can we help?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. I need lined paper, a troll pen, my laptop, Dave's ladder, a flashlight, four small pebbles, and some buffalo wings." Alvin listed off quickly.

Theodore and Simon stood there with blank expressions.

"GO!" Alvin shouted.

Theodore and Simon scurried off in different directions.

* * *

Later that night, in Brittany's room, the Chipettes were painting their nails, gossiping.

"So then Janice told me that Sheree was in the closet with Jeff-" Eleanor was interrupted by a clicking noise on Brittany's balcony door.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"I don't know." Brittany said, grabbing a plastic bat from under her bed.

"Where'd you get that?" Eleanor asked.

"Aren't you glad I watch crime shows?" Brittany smirked.

Another clicking noise came, followed by creaking wood. A red hooded figure climbed upon the porch with a piece of paper in hand.

"Alvin?" All three sisters said simultaneously.

"Ah!" he said turning around.

Brittany opened the door and glared at the 17 year old munk.

'What are _you _doing here?" she said coldly.

"I have to tell you something." He said sincerely.

"Alvin, please don't." Jeanette said.

"No. Brittany I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. But I didn't know how. So I swrote a poem for you. I really think you'll like it." He smiled nervously.

"It's called:

_I Saw Her Standing There_

_I loved her but she was a zombie_

_So I put her in a cage_

_I knew she loved me too_

_Because she always tried to hug me_

_Sometimes the cage was hard to reach_

_But she loves to follow me_

_She loved to escape from her cage_

_But I'd always make sure she was safe_

_She was sneaky and liked to get into sneaky places_

_I love her 'cuz of her mischief_

_There were other zombies too_

_But I didn't love them_

_They were mean and got in my way_

_But I was smarter than them_

_There were lots of other zombies_

_Good thing I'm super tricky_

_Sometimes I'd have to be sneaky_

_Nothing's keeping me from my girl_

_The other zombies got a little angry_

_That's when it got really scary_

_My love was stronger than my fear_

_Zombies really aren't that bad anyway_

_They always stopped when she was happy_

_Maybe they were happy for our love_

_I loved her and she loved me_

_But then she was a zombie_

_Could we be together?_

_I saw her standing there_

_Then I was a zombie_

_And all the humans died everywhere_

_But the guy and gal zombies were in love, so it's good_

_To celebrate, they made delicious pancakes_

_(Zombies can, in fact, make pancakes)_

Alvin finished his poem smiling. Brittany was looking at the ground, while Eleanor and Jeanette looked at Alvin emoitionlessly. Then Brittany spoke up.

"You wrote that for me?" she said quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Alvin said.

"Well then, I only have one thing to ask you." She said, looking up, revealing a smile.

"What is it?" Alvin said, with a smirk on his face.

"Does this mean you're gonna make me pancakes one day?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know babe. IHOP sounds better." Alvin said.

Brittany ran up to Alvin and hugged him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Alvie." She said, kissing him on the lips.

Eleanor cleared her throat.

"What'd you think?" Alvin asked.

"I think," Eleanor started, hands on hips, "You aren't THAT bad. But zombies?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Alvin smiled.

"How'd you come to that idea?" Jeanette asked.

"Theodore was playing Modern Warfare or something and inspiration struck." Alvin said.

"Ok, I'm cold. How about you come inside and we'll show you the tips on mani-pedis." Brittany said.

"Oh. Em. Gee. Really!" Alvin said in a Valley Girl voice.

"You can even have ice cream." Brittany said, walking towards her balcony door.

"Yep. I'm in." he said. "Just one question though."

"What?"

"What exactly were you gonna do with that bat?"

**Did you like it? Yeah you did! Was it cute? Yeah it was! Is there gonna be an epilouge tomorrow? Yeah there is! See ya!**

**P.S. Are you tired of not having any writing practice during summer? You are? Well, write down there in that box, and solve all your problems.**


	2. Epilogue

A red Lamborghini convertible drove down a highway, with Alvin and Brittany, now 18, dressed in graduation caps and gowns, in the front seats.

"Alvin! Where are you taking me?" asked blindfolded Brittany.

"Somewhere I promised I'd take you." Alvin replied smoothly.

"Right after graduation? C'mon let me take the blindfold off." She asked.

"No. Keep it on." He instructed.

Brittany pouted in the front seat for another 5 minutes, before the car came to a halt.

"Are we here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep." Alvin said.

Brittany excitedly tore off the blindfold to find Alvin presenting an IHOP building.

"IHOP?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. I told you I'd take you for pancakes." Alvin said.

"Well, what are we waiting for c'mon." Brittany said, excitedly.

"Go ahead in. I'll be right there." Alvin said.

"Okay." Brittany yelled, halfway across the street.

Alvin took a deep breath and reached in his pocket, making sure his surprise was there.

"I'll have the blueberry pancakes with bacon and the French toast with sausage links and eggs. Scrambled hard please. And orange juice." Alvin said.

"And I'll have may I have the stuffed French toast with the sausage links and grapes. And lemon water." Brittany ordered.

"Coming right up hon." The waitress said, with a Southern drawl, walking away.

It was quiet in the restaurant, with only a few other families in there.

"So, we graduated. It's kinda sad if you think about it." Brittany said.

"I know. We spent 4 years at West Eastman. But it's time to move on to greener passages." Alvin said.

"You know, that's where we first met. West Eastman halls." Brittany said.

"I thought you were so beautiful, I said pink was my favorite color." Alvin remembered.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Then I came back to my senses." Alvin said, before the food arrived.

"Funny."said Britttany, cutting her French toast into squares.

"You know what they say about the squares." Alvin started.

"What?" she said.

"They aren't as fun as the strips." Alvin said.

"Well, I'm gonna eat it anyway." Brittany said.

They finished their meals and were sitting talking nonchalantly, when the staff came over and called attention to the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe this young man has an announcement." Said a tall waitress.

_Just on time._

"Alvin, what's going on?" Brittany whispered, looking to find him on the ground.

Alvin was on one knee with a pink velvet box in his hand, revealing a beautiful 14 karat diamond ring.

"Brittany, you are the love of my life. You bring a great pizzazz to my life. I know that there are many future steps to take, but I want to take them together. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Brittany Nicole Miller, will you be my wife?" Alvin announced.

Brittany got on her knees with tears of joy running down her face, and said "Yes, I want to marry you."

Alvin picked Brittany up in a hug and twirled her around. He set her down and gave her a kiss.

"We're gonna have to tell our kids that you said the word 'pizzazz' during you IHOP proposal." Brittany said.

"I love you." Alvin said.

"I love you too, sweet cakes." Brittany said.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-7 years later-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Alvin Jackson Seville Jr., if you do not sit down, then…your sister gets your dessert." 25 year old Brittany Miller yelled at her oldest son, age 5.

Alvin and Brittany had triplets, 2 years after graduation. Their first born was Alvin Jr., who was the spitting image of his father, from the tousled hair, to the golden eyes, to the cocky attitude. Second-born was Olivia Jane Seville, named after Jeanette, because she has milky chocolate fur, usually tied in a ponytail on top of her head. Third, born was Veronica Nicole Seville. That. Is. Brittany's. Daughter. She had the long flowy auburn hair, to the icy blue eyes, to the diva attitude. All got along great. Sometimes. Rarely. Never.

"Yeah, AJ. Sit down." Olivia, AJ's younger sister teased.

"Shutup, 4 eyes." AJ said.

"Who you callin four eyes, stupid?" Olivia countered.

"At least I have swag." AJ said, popping his collar.

"Swag. That is sooo last year." The youngest daughter, Veronica, said from her texting spot at the dining room table.

"Yeah, did you read that in Tiger Beat?" AJ asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't fight with those of a lesser IQ than dirt. That means you." Veronica said.

"God Alvin, where are you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm home!" Alvin sang from the back door.

"Daddy!" the two little chipettes yelled.

"Baby girls. How are you?" he said, picking them both up, one on each arm.

" 'Sup pops. How you doin'?" AJ asked from the couch.

"Grown man sitting on my couch. Watch out!" Alvin said, plopping down next to him.

Brittany walked out in a women's suit and matching purse.

"Hi honey." She said.

"You gotta go to work early? Awwww…" Alvin whined.

"Don't worry, I can come home early, and then…" she said.

"We can play!" Olivia shouted.

"Yeah, me and mommy have some fun games!" Alvin said.

"Don't." she said, slapping his arm.

"I gotta go, but I'll be home soon." Brittany said.

"Love you." She said kissing each child on the cheek, and Alvin on the lips.

And she walked out the door.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Olivia asked from Alvin's lap.

"Tell us the story with zombies." AJ said.

"Or princesses." Veronica said.

"Ok. I know a great story. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Brittany. She had beautiful flowing hair, and lived in a tall castle. But she was guarded, by her two sisters."

"Were the sisters mean?" Veronica asked.

"Not mean. But they loved their sister. They wanted to keep her safe." Alvin continued.

"And one day, the beautiful princess fell in love, with a dashing prince named Alvin. But their love was forbidden." Alvin said.

"What's that mean?" Veronica asked.

"It means the sisters didn't want Alvin to see his princess."

"Oh no."

"But one day, when he tried so hard, they gave him a challenge."

"They said, if you find a unique way to show your love to the Princess, we will give you or blessings."

"So Prince Alvin went home and thought. And thought, and thought, and thought. Until it hit him. He climbed unto the princess's balcony, with guitar in hand, and read her a beautiful poem, titled _I Saw Her Standing There._

**I think the next story I'll write will be an Alvinor. Can't wait! Also thank you to all the reviewers who reviwed yesterday! Thanks to MusicalsWithAMission; SimonetteFanGirl101; Kuro Rakka Shimo; alvinandbrittany4ever; and a couple guests. See ya soon!**


End file.
